Fate
by Jade Mishima
Summary: A bleak future in which Yeerks rule, and their are very few left to appose them... This is the story of a group of kids who wind up in the middle of it all...
1. Fate Chapters 1 - 8 Innocent Youth

Fate 

(Part 1)

By The Author

Check out New Generation Morphers: http://www.envy.nu/yru

OK this is told in a third party POV, it will be separated into the different characters POV's in the next story(s). But I don't know who's POV I'll do first. Don't judge me to harshly guys O.O I don't usually write for the public, so I'm stepping out on a limb letting you guys read this. Please I do want to know what everyone's opinion is. If you like it I'll write for the other characters I'm portraying. Well go ahead read it :p Oh, and I know I made a lot of spelling errors and junk, but I'm to lazy to go back and correct them all. OK, I'm done talking know... 

History Lesson

This story takes place in the year 3125. It is tied in with the Ani-RPG I run, which is based on a future in which the Yeerks rule most of the universe. 

The characters in this story are from a planet known as 'Crimea'. The Crimean people are related to the human race which is why they look human. The main difference between them and humans is the Crimeans have a higher consentration level the humans and there by can control different types of energy such as emotional, life force, and elemental. 

This story is to explain more about the RPG characters Katt, Jace, Zeek, and Shane. 

Chapter 1

"Four thirty everybody up!" Dave yelled walking into our bunker

"Forget you man.." Jace threw his pillow at him in reply. 

"Yeah get lost." Zeek mumbled turning over.

"Hey I don't make the rules," Dave smiled "I just enforce them."

"Couldn't you just let us sleep for five more minutes?" Shane begged

"Nope. Time to rise and shine." He took one more look at the groggy group, and walked back outside.

"Four thirty? How come we are the only ones that have to get up before six?" Zeek complained

"Because we're special." Came Jessie's still sleep filled voice from outside the window "Hurry up guys, we are already running late."

The group of three got into their uniforms a little less then quickly, and headed out for morning drills. Jace ran his hand threw his short light brown hair. It came down just past his ears. His light green eyes still had some sleep in them. "Why did we have to be special?" He asked absentmindedly as they met up with Jessie about half way there.

"I don't think you guys could move any slower if you were dead." She smiled

"Like you've never ran late before." Jace shot back

"At least I get up before lunch is over." 

"Only when daddy tells you." Zeek countered his spiked blonde hair shone in the morning sun. He was wide awake and you could see in his turquoise colored eyes he was ready to make some trouble.

"Be carful Zee, her daddy will kick your butt." Jace replied sarcastically

"Any body could kick Zeek's butt." Jessie laughed

"OK children play times over." Shane sighed as they approached a large metallic building. They walked threw the double doors, and down a hallway, to a door close to the end. They filed threw into a large room. 

Good morning. Came the thought-speak voice of their teacher Derinamo-Seliphra-Zantire

"How are you today Derin?" Shane asked the Andalite as the group sat on mats on the floor.

[I am well.] Was the teachers reply [Thank you for asking.]

"Suck up." Zeek faked a cough and Jace could hardly keep from smiling when Shane shot an evil look at Zeek. 

Without warning Derin's tailblade flashed at Zeek's neck. Zeek froze in fear as the tail blade came within inches of his neck. The tail blade then as quick as lightning retracted and headed for Shane's chest, Shane just as quickly rolled out of the way, the deadly blade cutting threw the air were he had been.

[Those who joke, will die laughing and not no what killed them.] Derin said pulling his tail blade back into a relaxed position. [Those who listen will live a long time after those who joke are dead.]

Zeek hung his head low, thinking about the teachers words.

Shane sat back next to Jessie. He looked calm and collected like usual but his dark brown eyes smiled as Shane got reprimanded.

"So are you saying we shouldn't have a sense of humor?" Jace asked

[There is a time for humor and there is a time to be serious. Each is important. This is a time of learning, it is a time to be serious.] The teacher replied

They all nodded in agreement.

Chapter 2

"GO!" Jessie yelled. Shane, Jace, and Zeek immediately started morphing. Each at a different pace. But all considered fast by Animorph standards. The first notable change on Shane was his skinned turned black and began to sprout fur. Jace quickly became a mess of feathers and shrunk. Zeek's eyes changed first, turning to pools of purple ink and then the rest of his face changed. In under 60 seconds they were all completely morphed into battle mode.

"Shaved 3 seconds of the last time." Jessie told them

[Only three?] Zeek groaned [Were never going to make twenty seconds..]

"Yeah you will." Jessie assured 

[Like you would know. You've never been over 30 seconds.] Jace replied

[You know that's not true.] Shane said in her defence

[Fine but she's never been as slow as us.] The wolf like creature that Jace had morphed snarled at Shane.

[You want to play, dog boy?] Shane challenged in what almost looked like a panther morph except with bright yellow markings on the face.

[you couldn't handle me, kitty cat.] 

"Enough guys, we are practicing morphing, not fighting amongst ourselves." Jessie said 

[I could take you out with one paw tied behind my back.] Shane replied ignoring her

[I'd like to see you try.] Jace scoffed

Shane pounced suddenly on Jace. Jace's morph was smaller and faster though, he easily dodged. Shane quickly attacked again this time launching himself into Jace's side and knocking him over. 

"Guys don't make me break you up.." Jessie looked on helplessly

[I think your going to have to break em up.] Zeek said from his perch in the above tree. His morph was a little bigger then a bald-eagle, but the bird was a red color with a black speckled head.

Jace had recovered from the hit and was now on top of Shane digging his teeth into him. Shane countered by rolling over trapping Jace between the ground and his back.

"Fine." Jessie sighed morphing into an animal similar to Shane's except it had blue markings on the face. [Get off him, Shane.] she said grabbing the back of Shane's neck with her teeth and literally pulling him off Jace. [He deserved it.] Shane replied pulling away from her teeth

[You can get up know Jace, it's safe.] Jessie said to him as he scrambled to his feet

[I would hardly call it safe.] Jace replied [And why'd you have to break us up, I had him just were I wanted him.]

[Yeah rite.] Jessie laughed

[I wanted to finish him off, now looks like I'm going to have to take my vengeance out on you.] Jace said getting ready to jump.

[Woah, don't you dare.] Shane said stepping between Jace and Jessie.

[Protecting your mate?] Zeek asked from his perch in the tree

[You want to come down here and say that?] Shane replied

[You touched a nerve.] Jace laughed

[Shut up.] Was the only reply that Shane could come up with. If you could have actually saw his face it would have been red.

The sound of bells could be heard in the distance.

[Lunch time!] Zeek and Jace yelled in unison and immediately began demorphing. 

[They only listen to that stupid bell..] Jessie sighed

"You got that rite." Zeek said jumping out of the tree and nearly landing on Jace. They both raced back to the camp. 

"Hurry up you guys!" Jace yelled back to them.

[You'd think they were little kids.] Shane said so only Jessie could hear

[They are, at heart.] She replied and then turned and swatted Shane in the face [I could have taken Jace, without your help.

[I know.] Shane replied and even in morph she could see the smile in his eyes [But what kind of guy would I be to let someone pick on a girl?]

[A regular one.] Jessie laughed as she demorphed.

[Nobody ever said I was normal.] Shane replied demorphing also.

After they had finished demorphing they walked back to camp, to meet up with Zeek and Jace.

Chapter 3

"Hey did you guys hear the news?" Zeek asked as he burst threw the door later that night. "That we get to go out on the field tomorrow? Yeah we heard." Jace replied a little less excited then Zeek.

"O come on guys you can't tell me your not excited." Zeek questioned unbelievingly

"We are, but we are more reserved about it then most people." Shane smiled laying on his bed

"You liar, you practically fell over when you heard the news." Jessie said sitting on the floor leaning against Shane's bed. She had snuck out of her bunker to talk to them all about it.

"Your not suppose to tell him that." Shane said messing up her short blonde hair.

"How come I'm always the last to know these things?" Zeek asks flopping down on his bed 

"Because your not as important as the rest of us." Jace yawned in reply

"That's a crock." Zeek retorted 

"Zeek's rite, after all if we didn't have him, who would we pick on?" Shane laughed

"So anybody know why all the sudden we get to go into battle?" Jessie asked "No." Jace replied

"Yeah, we thought since it was your dad you'd know." Shane added

"Well I don't. Sorry to break your bubble, but I don't have a clue why we are going." Jessie shrugged

"With our luck they'll want us to clean up the camp.." Jace sighed

"Thinking negative will bring negative results." Shane quoted one of Derin's sayings

"Thank you for that insite teachers pet."

"Shut up Jace." Jessie said 

"Make me, Jessie." Jace replied in a whiny voice

"I will." she replied standing up, and grabbing one edge of the cot he was laying on, and gave it a hard tug. sending him rolling onto the floor.

"Ok, Come here!" Jace yelled getting up. He lunged over the bed at her, but she dodged him easily.

"Calm down Jace." Shane said getting up, once again blocking his path to Jessie.

"Oh so now your going to hide behind your boyfriend!" Jace taunted

Jessie pushed Shane aside and walked up to face Jace.

"Say that again." 

"I said now your going to go hide behind your boyfriend." Jace repeated

She reached up her left hand to slap him but he grabbed it in midair. She then quickly punched him in the gut with her right hand before he new what was happening. He staggered a little, more from the shock of getting hit then pain. When he recovered he swung his hand in an attempt to slap her across the face, but his hand was caught by Shane's. 

"You never hit a girl." Shane said throwing Jace's hand down.

"She hit me first!" Jace yelled

"You shouldn't have made her mad." Shane replied then turned to Jessie "I think it's time for you to head back to your bunker."

"Your probably rite." Jessie said and headed to the door. "Good night guys." She smiled as she walked out the door.

Jace mumbled a few choice words and laid back down in his bed. Shane said nothing to him he just turned out the light and laid in his own bed. The room was silent for awhile, and slowly the tension in the room faded into the quiet serenes of the night.

Chapter 4

They were already awake before Dave came with their wake up call. Zeek, Jace, and Shane were all packed and ready to go. There was a light drizzle coming down as they stepped outside their bunker. They were to report to Derin before they left. When the three entered the room Jessie was already there. She had been going threw one last session with her teacher. She finished demorphing and smiled at them. 

[Do you believe you are ready for this?] Derin asked the small group

"Yeah I know I am." Zeek said he could barley contain his excitement

"Those Yeerks don't stand a chance!" Jace added with almost equal enthusiasm

"I'm ready as I'll ever be." Shane said keeping his calm composure

[And you Jessie?] The teacher asked after she hadn't replied rite away

"It seems to me we will never be ready." she said after thinking a moment "Nothing can prepare you for what will happen on the battle field. Nothing will prepare you for the death you will see."

[You are correct.] Derin said approvingly to her, then to the rest [None of you are ready for this. And even if I would have had a life time to prepare you, you still wouldn't have been ready.]

"Can you offer us one last piece of advice before we go?" Shane asked hopefully

[Yes,] Derin became serious [Remember, everything and everyone has a weakens, but you must be smart enough to find that weakens.]

"What is our greatest weakness?" Shane asked 

[Each other.] He replied [When one of you dies, a small part of all of you will die. This is your greatest weakness. But it is also your greatest strength. You have each other, and can depend on that fact, no matter what. If you trust each other with your pain as well as your joy, it will make all of you even stronger. Never forget this fact, that others are what give you hope, and without hope your soul will die, slowly. Always have someone you can trust in, for that is the person that will keep you from this death.]

"Thank you for all you have taught us." Zeek said, you could see his eyes getting watery

"And thanks for putting up with us." Jace added putting his arm around Zeek's shoulder.

"We'll never forget what you've taught us." Shane smiled a sad smile

"And we will see you again." Jessie finished. 

They quickly gathered up there things and headed out the door without another word. But somehow they all new that they would probably never see Derinamo-Seliphra-Zantire, their teacher, mentor, and friend, again...

Chapter 5

The ride to the station was long and silent. Even thought they were excited a sadness, an almost regret, hung over their heads. They were to get onto a space shuttle and fly to the nearest planet plagued that was at war with the Yeerks. The planet was only known by a code number 582662. It was one of the last fighting the Yeerk invasion. Once it was conquered the Yeerks would head to the next closest planet. Which was Crimea. Jace, Shane, Zeek, and Jessie's home. They new why they had been the only ones from the camp to go. They were the only four in their camp of over 4000 that could morph. They were among the very few to be born with the morphing power. And as soon as they had discovered their powers they had been trained, in every art. Morphing, magic, healing, weapons, espionage, code breaking, computer hacking, just to name a few. Of course not all of them had figured it out rite away. Jace had discovered he could morph at the age of 7, he had been trying to imagine himself as his pet snake, and had suddenly changed into one. Zeek had found out when he was 6, he was riding a horse and after getting off he had wondered what it would have been like to have been one. Shane was close to 5 when he figured it out, his dad had been caring him on his shoulders and Shane wondered what it would be like to be that big and old. Jessie hadn't figured it out herself. When she was 6 months old her father had , her and her older brothers DNA examined. Somehow against the odds of 600,000,000 to 1, each had come into the world with the ability to morph. She had been trained since she could walk and talk. So now as they all sat there each between 13 and 14, they wondered who would get to play leader. They had debated this earlier in the day, about who was most qualified. But when it came down to it Shane and Jessie were to most likely candidates. Jessie because of her experience and Shane because of his ability to stay calm in a bad situation. 

To break the silence Zeek started the debate again.

"I think Jessie's going to lead." He said to Jace "After all she has the experience."

"No, your all wrong Shane is going to lead because he's a natural." Jace replied gladly breaking the silence. The two argued. Compared. Argued some more. While Jessie and Shane listened. 

"Guys we are suppose to meet up with another group of Morphers." Jessie finally broke in. "There's bowned to be someone else that could be the leader of the entire group."

"Nah." Zeek smiled. 

"Hey how many are suppose to be in the other group?" Jace asked curiously

"I think three." Jessie replied "Two more guys and another girl. But I'm not completely positive."

"Well, guess it will be nice to meet some more people like us. And Jessie will finally have a girl to talk to about girlie things." Zeek laughed

"Get a life Zeek." She replied kicking him in the shin.

"Ouch!" he yelled "That was very lady like."

"Nobody ever said she was." Jace commented pulling his shins out of striking distance.

"You guys act like you don't like me." she faked a frown "Frankly I'm hurt."

"Their to dumb to know what they like." Shane said putting his arm around her shoulder.

"No we no what we like, we just don't broadcast it like you Shane." Zeek laughed

Shane blushed and took his arm off Jessie's shoulder. They all laughed along with Zeek. 

Chapter 6

"Woohoo! I call top bunk!" Zeek yelled running into their room. 

"Not if I get their first!" Jace came running in after him

They had a shoving fight and finally Jace over powered Zeek, knocking him off the top and on to the floor.

"Fine, I didn't want it anyway." He said tossing his stuff onto the bottom bunk.

They had just arrived on the shuttle, and had been assigned quarters. Their were 6 bunks in all in the room. They'd be shareing with the two other morphers that were coming, who had already clamed their bunks. Shane walked in followed by Jessie.

"You two are so childish." Shane sighed

"So, does that bother you?" Zeek asked with faked confusion

"Yeah we don't want these other guys thinking we are a bunch of idiots." Shane replied

"Oh, lighten up Shane." Jessie said "Their going to find out Zeek and Jace are idiots eventually." "Thanks Jessie, I think." Jace said scratching his head "Well I better go unpack," Jessie smiled "I'll catch you guys at the cafeteria in about half an hour, ok?"

"What your not going to give me a good bye kiss?" Zeek asked puckering up

"Sorry Zeek," Jessie laughed "not in your life time."

"Well at least a hug?" He begged

"You can live without me for half an hour." She said walking out the door.

"Be carful Zeek," Jace said one Jessie was gone. "Shane will kick your butt if you start making moves on his girl."

"She's not my girl." Shane said throwing his stuff on a bunk just across from Zeek's. 

"Well, then you guys are REALLY good friends." Zeek laughed

"I'm going to take a shower." Shane said heading to the bathroom.

"Better make it a cold one!" Jace yelled as he shut the door.

"OK, so what are we going to do for half an hour?" Zeek wondered out loud

"Go have some fun." Jace grinned a devilish grin "Let's go see if we can find the other Morphers, and introduce ourselves."

"My thoughts exactly." Zeek smiled and they both headed out.

They walked down several corridors. The ship was one of the biggest shuttles ever built. It wasn't just for transporting soldiers, it was also to train them. Their was a cafeteria with seating room for over 1000, a regular gym, swimming pool, flight simulator, and VR-Gym. The VR-Gym was one of the most popular parts of the ship. In it soldiers could load programs and simulate what it would be like to be on the battle fronts. They were headed to the regular gym. Someone had tipped them off that the others were there practicing battle morphs. 

Zeek and Jace quietly approached the double doors leading into the gym. They looked threw the window, and sure enough their was a group of kids about their age demorphing. Two guys and a girl, just like Jessie had thought. They snuck in without being noticed, and walked over to were the 3 had left their gym bags. 

Jace shot Zeek a mischievous glance and began to morph. Quickly he shrunk in size. He sprouted tiny hairs. His arms turned into long hairy legs. He grew two more sets of legs. Soon he was a full grown tarantula. Zeek picked him up and stuck him in what he assumed was the girl's bag. He was about to start morphing to a snake when one of the boys saw him.

"Hey, what are you doing?" the guy yelled to him

"Me? Nothing." Zeek said walking over to the group

"Sure," the girl said smiling at Zeek "You don't look very innocent."

"I'm as innocent as the day I was born." Zeek grinned a big cheesy grin

"What's your name?" The other guy asked

"Ezekiel," Zeek replied. "But everyone calls me Zeek."

"Oh, your one of the guys we are suppose to team up with." One guy said 

"Yeah, that's why I was down here." Zeek lied "I wanted to meet you all."

"I'm so sure. " The girl smiled

"Well, any who, it's nice to meet you Zeek." One of the guys said shaking his hand "My name is Luke, and this is Brandon." he introduced the other guy

"Don't call me that though." Brandon said making a face. "I hate it. Just call me Brad."

"I know what you mean. I hate the name Ezekiel." Zeek replied then turned to the girl. "And who is this lovely lady?" Hopefully he wasn't flirting with Brad's girlfriend, because Brad was a lot bigger then him.

"I'm Cally." she said. 

"Well I'm delighted to-" Zeek was cut off by Jace's thought speech

[Zeek what's going on?]

"What's wrong?" Luke asked

"Wrong? Nothing is wrong." Zeek managed to say.

[Yo Zeek..] Jace's voice was sounding annoyed [Where are you? If I don't get an answer or some kind of sign I'm demorphing..]

"Uh.. guys want to meet my friends?" Zeek asked heading backed tworeds their gym bags. 

"Sure." Luke replied walking over and picking his up. Brad did the same. But before Cally could pick her's up Zeek had grabbed it.

"Let me carry this for you madam." Zeek said with his best French ascent. He gave the bag a hard shake.

[OK, I'll take that as a "no I should not demorph kind of sign.]

Zeek let out a sigh of relief.

[When it's safe to demorph shake the bag again. But not so hard next time... There are books in here and the last time you shook it one of them almost smashed me!] 

They walked back twored the guys quarters.

"Stop for a second." Cally said taking the bag from Zeek. "I want to put this back in my room."

She hit a switch on the front and the door slid open. The room looked just like the guys, same amount of bunks, but this one was only being occupied by Cally and Jessie. Jessie was laying on one of the top bunks reading.

"Hey Zeek." She said when she saw him. "Looks like you made some new friends."

"Yeah, Jessie I'd like you to meet Luke, Brad, and Cally. Guys this is Jessie." he said worried that Cally would shake the bag and Jace would demorph.

"Nice to meet you all." Jessie said jumping down off her bunk, then noticed Jace was with them. "Zeek where is Jace?"

"I don't know." He said and made a motion tworeds Cally's bag with his eyes.

"Oh, I see." She said smiling. "Here Cally I'll throw that up on your bunk."

"Thanks." Cally said handing the bag to her.

Jessie swung it up onto one of the bunks, and it landed with a thud.

'Oh no...' Zeek said to himself

[What the heck was that?!? Came Jace's freaked out voice [I said shake it not THROW it!]

"I think we should get going." Zeek said hoping everyone would agree. And they would have..

"What's your hurry Zeek." Jessie said she could see he wanted to leave, she could hardly keep from laughing.

"Because Shane will be wondering were I am." He said glancing up at the bag. He saw the spider slowly sneak out of it and onto the bunk. 

"Mabey your rite." Jessie said following his glance. Jace had started to demorph. Without anyone noticing Jace, they managed to get out the door.

On there way to see Shane Jessie shoved her elbow into Zeek's side and said so he could only hear. "That was stupid."

"It would have been funny if it would have worked." he replied

They met up with Shane and all headed to the cafeteria. Jace walking in a few minutes after they had all set down at a table. 

"Were have you been?" Jessie smiled knowingly

"Just exploring the ship." He said pulling another chair up to the table and then changed the subject "Is anybody going to introduce me?"

"Guys this is Jace." Zeek sighed "Jace these are the other morphers."

"Oh yeah that really helps." Jace said shoving Zeek. "It might be better if I knew their names.

"OK, fine." Zeek laughed "Jace this is, Cally, Brad, and Luke."

"There was that so hard?" 

"Yeah it almost killed me." Zeek pretended to pass out.

"Shouldn't do that Zeek." Shane commented

"Why not?" He asked his head laying on the table and his eyes closed

"Because something like this could happen." Brad dumped a glass of water on Zeek's head.

"Gawd!!" Zeek yelled standing up "That was freaking cold!"

"Serves you rite." Luke slapped Brad a high five.

"Hey I like these guys already." Jace laughed as Zeek shook his head spraying water all over everyone.

Chapter 7

The next day on the ship, training started. All seven had to attend classes in final preparation for the battle. First up was a speed morphing class. It was similar to the one Derin had taught but with a different teacher.

[Everyone's morph time is excellent.] Calon-Misthan-Serane commented after everyone had morphed and demorphed several times. [And your endurance is very good. But how long is your morph time?]

"Two hours." Shane spoke for the rest of the group

[That will not do... You need more time then that.] Calon replied [There is a way to lengthen your morph time. But it is dangerous.]

"Danger's my middle name." Brad stuck his chest out "What do we have to do?"[p] [You have to stay in morph for over two hours.]

"OK.. wouldn't that just keep us stuck in morph?" Zeek questioned

[Ah, in some cases yes. But I don't think any of you would.] 

"May I asked what evidence you have to back this up?" Zeek again

[I have worked with your species before. And I have had students before that had the two hour morph time.] Colan explained [I preformed a test, accidentally. I had three of my students morph their favorite battle morphs so they could train, and told them that I would tell them when it was getting close to their limit. But when it came to the two hour mark, I had forgotten to tell them it was time to demorph.]

"Is there anyway we can switch teachers?" Cally whispered to Zeek

[By the time I realized my mistake, they were approaching the three hour mark. But I didn't want to panic them so I told them it was time to demorph, like they still had plenty of time left. It took them a little longer then usual but they all demorphed.]

"How the heck is that possible?" Jace asked

[I am not sure. But I do believe it was because they weren't worrying about the time limit. They had forgotten about it, therefore it didn't exist.] 

"So what your saying is, if we don't worry about getting stuck as a cockroach, then we won't?" Luke looked a little puzzled.

[Yes putting it simply.]

"So we can have infinite morphing time as long as we don't worry about it?"

[No. One of my students tried that, he stayed in a morph for nearly 6 hours, and never even thought of his time limit. And now he is stuck like that.]

"I don't get it." Shane said scratching his head

[To lengthen your morph times, you have to gradually exceed your limit.]

"I think I understand." Jessie spoke up "We have to take it slow, like every time we morph we go over by say an hour. Until we can demorph as fast as used to be able to, then we add another hour onto that."

[Yes, that is what I said.]

"Could of fooled me." Zeek mumbled

"So how long would it take us to add say another two hours to our morph times?" Shane asked

[It depends on your skill in morphing now.] Colan replied [Most of you it would take several weeks to extend your time to two more hours. Though, for Jessie and Luke it would only take about a week.]

While they were practicing morphing, they had discovered Jessie and Luke had close to the same morph and demorph time, Jessie being a few seconds faster.

"Cool, so when do we get started?" Brad asked

[In our next class together.] Colan replied [Rite know it is time for you to go to your next class.]

Chapter 8

"Heads up!" Shane yelled as he threw a ball of energy at Brad

Brad ducked and rolled as the ball flew past, and hit Zeek in the face.

"That had to hurt.." Jace commented walking over to Zeek who was know laying face down on the floor, his hand holding his face.

"Yeah it hurt you idiot!" Zeek yelled in reply kicking Jace's knee which brought him down to the floor.

"OK, Zeek." Jessie said helping him up. "Don't take it out on Jace, he's going to get hit sooner or later."

"That's what you think." Jace smiled confidently "I'm to good to get hit." The ball of energy came around again, Jace sidestepped letting it pass with ease. "See?"

"Watch your back!" Luke yelled suddenly as a similar ball of energy plowed into Jace's back, knocking him on his face. 

"Ok, who threw that?!?" Jace demanded climbing to his feet and rubbing his back. 

"I did." Cally grinned. "You shouldn't get cocky Jace."

"I'll show you cocky." Jace mumbled, as he closed his eyes and concentrated. A basketball sized sphere of energy formed in his hands. "Cally. Catch." He said launching the hard ball at her. She dived but to late. It nailed her shoulder. The cracking of the bone could be heard as she hit the ground.

"Jace you freak!" Zeek yelled running over to her, forgetting his own bleeding nose.

"She new I'd do it." Jace replied like he didn't care.

"Your going to get it for that." Brad said grabbing a hold of Jace's shirt and lifting him a foot or so off the ground. Just recently had Jace, Jessie, Zeek, and Shane found out that Cally and Brad were brother and sister. 

"Woah!" Jessie said grabbing a hold of Brad's arm, "Don't do anything you'll regret Brad."

"I won't regret it." Brad said and gave Jace a hard shake.

"Put him down." Jessie said "The last thing we need is to be fighting amongst ourselves." 

Brad shook Jace one more time before sitting him down, and then heading over to Cally.

"You are going to apologize Jace." Jessie said sounding really annoyed with him

"Fine." Jace rolled his eyes "Only 'cus you got him to let go of me though."

He apologized to Cally before she headed to the Med Room with Brad and Zeek. They all decided to not to do anymore speed training. They broke off into their own groups and headed there different ways. Luke headed over to the Med Room to check on Cally. Jace said he was going to go back to the room and take a nap. That left Shane and Jessie. They decided just to walk the ship for a while.

~TBC~

Yes I know it's pretty boring at the moment. But I'm getting the different characters introduced, and trying to show their personalities a little. Part 2 will be a little more exciting because they will finally be arriving in the war zone and getting into battles. And then we get into the real fun stuff with the next part in the series, New Beginnings, which I can't say anything about or it will spoil the whole thing :)


	2. Fate Chapters 9 - 13 Hostility

If you are not a member of the Y.R.U. RPG you really won't see the point of this fic. So I'd recomend you don't read it if your not a member, so you don't waste your time reading something that you don't understand. It would help if you have read Fate (Part 1) and The Epilogue as well. If you are interested in RPGing Animorphs visit: http://geocities.com/jade_mishima/yruc.html

OK. This is really ment for only Y.R.U. members to read, and it was easier to post it here then somewhere else so they'd have easy access to it. Don't worry I'll take it down as soon as I get it up on the club website. And also as I stated in Part 1, I couldn't very well post this in the section for original novels or like that because then I'd get flamed for ripping K.A. off. So either way I can't win with this story :p So please don't post stuff like "I don't understand this" or "this doesn't belong here" because it does have to do with the Yeerk invasion just in a different time period, and if your such a baka that you don't heed this warning and go ahead and post something like that in the review, then your an idiot. No offence of course.. Please I'd like constructive critism. Not just "That sucked", if that's what you think then tell me 'why' it sucked, k? 

Fate 

(Part 2)  
** Written By: Katt**

Greetings, to both boys and girls and children and adults. You have read something about my life already. The first part of Fate was written by a historian who took some 'educated guesses'. This historian came pretty close to the truth, but will never come close to telling it as it happened. I have agreed to finish writing this story. After all it is technically MY story... By now you've figured out the girl named 'Jessie' in the story is also 'Katt' the very temperamental teen you've heard of, or mabey even met. Yes, I used to be 'Jessie'. Though as far as you know that might not be my real name. Why should I lie about by name? No, not because I want to protect my family from being infested, or save my friends from being attached. Why then? I'll tell you at the end of this story. 

** Chapter One**

It was another day on board the Saphire 290. That was the name of the ship. It was one of the most beautiful things you could ever see back then. Especially to kids that had never been on a space ship. I remember when we arrived and were getting ready to board. It was massive, I'd never seen anything like it before. Neither had the others. We had all stood there. Just.. just admiring it. The slick silver metal exterior. The huge thrusters in back. The hundreds of picture windows that lined the corridors. And the Surge Cannons. We had just arrived as they were powering them up to test the weapons system. It was truly a site I will never forget.. Among others.

We had been on the S290 for a total of two weeks. We were having the time of our lives. Traveling threw space on the S290 was an adventure for us. And meeting three new people like us, that really made it worth while. Unfortunately, like it was written in Part 1, Jace had caused some problems by breaking Cally's arm. Zeek couldn't seem to get over that fact. 

"Why did you do that to her?" Zeek question Jace. Shane and I were there trying to help them get threw it. 

"Because she ticked me off." Jace spoke, but his face didn't show any feeling at all. That's the way he was. He didn't seem to care about anything. But this was different. Zeek was one of his closest friends. He had never acted this way tworeds Zeek. They had always had there differences, but it was like they were complete strangers now..

"Is that all you have to say?" Zeek was visibly angry. In the whole time I had known Zeek I had never seen him angry. He wasn't that kind of guy. He was laid back and easy going. A joker. It was his world as long as he could keep everyone smiling, is what he use to tell me. But now..

"No. I'd say more," Jace replied. "But I'm afraid Shane would have to restrain you if I did."

"Are you afraid to say it then?" Zeek taunted and shoved Jace. I knew that things were going downhill. Fast.

"I'm only afraid that I'll hurt you." He smirked, but didn't react to the shove.

"Oh.. So your worried about me huh?" Zeek said turning to Shane and I and smiling, and then turning and punching Jace in the stomach, catching him off guard. But this time Jace didn't say anything, he just tackled Zeek and started beating the crap out of him. Zeek and Jace were about the same size. But Jace looked a little weaker then Zeek. You couldn't tell that by the way Jace was beating Zeek up.

"Get off him!" Shane yelled yanking Jace up off of Zeek. Zeek rose to his feet.

"I don't think so." I said grabbing Zeek's arm, he had been ready to rush Jace. "Both of you are acting like little kids."

"I don't know about little. But we are kids." Zeek replied not taking his eyes off Jace for a second.

"Speak for yourself." Jace said trying to pull himself from Shane's grip.

"Drop the macho act," Zeek said "Your acting like a Yeerk."

"I'll show you a Yeerk!" Jace broke free and nailed Zeek in the face, flooring him. "Come on, Ezekiel! Get up! Or are you going to let a 'Yeerk' kick your @$$?"

"That is enough." Shane growled. I had known he was going to get caught up in this sooner or later. He wasn't one who'd stand for a bunch of petty bickering. "Think about this. You've both been best friends for more then half your lives. Can't you see how stupid this fight is?"

"He had no rite to do that to Cally!" Zeek yelled from his spot on the floor, he was tending to his now broken nose. 

"She started it."

"Their both blinded by their own pride.." I had said. Neither was going to give in, that much was obvious.

"Isn't their anyway you two can work this out?" Shane asked them.

"If he apologized to Cally," Zeek replied. "And actually means it."

"I'm not going to apologize, because I didn't do anything wrong." Jace spat "If it had been a guy I would of done the same thing, and it wouldn't have been nearly a big a deal as this!"

"He's got a point.." I commented 

"Yeah but it's not a very good one." Shane added. "You know it isn't rite to do that to a girl. It's been that way since the beginning of time."

"Their the ones who want to be equal..." Jace grumbled.

"They want to be recognized as equal to men in some things." I put in, after all I a girl, I should know something about it. "Not in every little detail... Well.. Not all of us anyway."

"Ok... You've got a point there.." Jace finally admitted "But I think I deserve an apology."

"What in the heck for?" Zeek demanded

"For you getting so mad at me." Jace explained "You know dang well I have a short fuse. And even Cally knows that I'm not the best when it comes to anger. So you both new the consequences of Cally's actions."

"Another good point.." I said "But you new better then to do that"

Jace didn't say anything.

"OK, can you both apologize and then we can move on?" Shane asked 

"I'm... sorry Jace." Zeek said as he stood, he offered his hand to Jace. Now if Jace could just get over it..

"Fine." Jace sighed shaking Zeek's hand. "I'm sorry too."

"Now apologize for hitting me." Zeek joked

"No way in heck am I apologizing for that!" Jace laughed "Besides. You started it."

"I did not!" Zeek replied as they headed out of the room together. "You did!"

"Are you kidding me?" Jace laughed. We could hear their laughter as they walked down the hall outside of the room.

"They are the dumbe-" Shane began, but stopped and laughed. Unfortunately that was just the beginning of the problems between Zeek and Jace.

**Chapter Two**

We had less then three days before we'd land in the war zone. Which meant we were spending extra hours each day in preparation. We all had morphing down pat, but we still practiced for several hours a day. But what we spent most of our time on was Energy Tapping. What? Your not familiar with that term? That's because it is usually referred to as 'magic'. Magic is something that can't be explained. And what we did could be explained. Infact I think it's easier to explain then morphing. 

See the Crimean race has a higher concentration level then most other species. This means we can channel our energies. These energies can are usually emotional, but in some cases we can use the energy from our own life force to achieve a goal. This of course can be fatal, because, unfortunately, if you drain your life force, you die. We were all skilled with this form of Energy Tapping, but the second form of E.T. only one of us had gotten the hang of.

"Come on you guys," Jace was trying to figure out a way to teach us that particular form of E.T. "It's not that complicated." Jace wasn't exactly skilled in many fields. But when it came to Energy Tapping, he was better then most teachers. That is one reason that they didn't sign on a teacher for that particular field, they just let Jace do it.

"You wanna bet?" Cally challenged with a smile. Thankfully Cally wasn't the kind of person to hold a grudge.

"I'll explain it one more time." Jace sighed. "It's the same concept as Internal E.T. except.. well... external."

"Real helpful." Zeek commented.

"Quiet in back." Jace snapped like a real teacher would. "OK, everyone go threw the steps with me. First close your eyes."

"Like we haven't done this before.." Zeek again. And was about to say more but Shane had elbowed him to make him shut up."

"OK, now everyone find their center." Jace continued. "Now think of the air around you. You can't physically see it, but it is energy. Now harness that energy like you would your internal energies."

We all gave up at trying to see the air as energy. We just couldn't visualize it. None of us had reached that level of advancement. So we all sat and watched as Jace summoned the air's energy. A mini tornado formed in between his hands. He opened his eyes to see how the rest of us were doing.

"Come on. Can't you guys even try to humor me!" He exclaimed the tornado evaporating.

"Jace, we don't get it. I'm sorry if you think we should, but we are not at your level." Luke explained

"Fine." Jace rolled his eyes. "Then everyone just do the basic exercises. You might as well be able to do that to your limit."

"Yes Sir." Zeek said with a mock salute.

"Ezekiel you want to come up here and show everyone how to do the exercises?" Jace questioned

"No." Zeek replied making it sound more like 'duh'.

"I think you should." Jace was not smiling. "Up front now Ezekiel."

"O yeah! I get to play teachers pet!" Zeek this time with mock excitement. He took his time getting up front too. Jace didn't look to happy with him. I swear he seemed to be taking being the teacher way to seriously.

"Show the class the basic exercise of controlling energy flow." Jace commanded

"OK." Zeek rolled his eyes. "All you do is put your hands this far apart. Find your centerpoint, then direct your energy flow to your hands."

His hands started to glow with white and blue energy, this signified he was using his life force energy for this exercise.

"You can use emotional or life force energy for this exercise. Either way it won't effect your energy level, because when your done the energy will go back to it's main stream. Instead of exploding near an opponent or something to that affect." A small sphere formed in his hand. He usually started with one the size of a golf ball. As he brought his hands further apart the size of the sphere increased, until finally it was the size of a basketball. Then he moved his hands closer together and made it smaller. He did this a couple of more times, and then he let the energy disperse and it flowed back into his hands.

"Happy?" Zeek asked Jace as he walked back to his spot.

Jace gave him a dirty look. Once again Zeek was working on that short fuse..

"If you'd stop acting like an idiot," Jace said after Zeek had taken his seat. "You might actually get the hang of it."

"Idiot?" Zeek laughed "Hey you know, you used to act the same way!"

"Yeah, but I finally realized it was time to grow up." Jace stated "Class times over, everyone can go." He finished and left the training room.

"What is with him lately?" Brad asked a loud. Even though Brad, Luke, and Cally had only known Jace for a short time, they new this wasn't normal for him. When Zeek acted like that Jace took it lightly, he and Zeek both had the same sense of humor, though Jace didn't show it as much. But now it was almost like he had changed into a totally different person.

"I shouldn't of egged him on like that..." Zeek commented sounding a little bewildered. 

"Do you know what's bothering him Zeek?" I asked

"I have no idea.." He replied "Since the incident with Cally, he really hasn't talked to me much. It's really starting to bother me."

"He's jealous." Luke put it. "Plane and simple. He doesn't like the fact that you spend more time with Cally then him. And then add the fact that you and Brad are really close friends, he thinks you've replaced him."

"Since when are you a psychiatrist, Luke?" Shane asked.

"It's just a gift." Luke smiled

"Well that would make sense.." Cally commented "But what do we do about it."

"We don't do anything. Zeek is the one he's mad at, it's up to him and Zeek to work it out." I replied

"Oh.. Thanks a lot, Jessie.." Zeek groaned. 

"Don't worry Shane and I will be their if you guys start fighting again." I volunteered Shane.

"Yeah, don't worry about it, Zeek." Shane added going along.

"Just be carful," Brad pipped in. "If he get's mad he could take you out with air energy!"

We all laughed at that, and our group broke up. Zeek and Cally headed said they were just going to walk a while, and Luke and Brad had plans to go up to the Bridge and have the weapons system explained to them. Once again that left Shane and I. So we did what we always did when there was nothing else to do. We practiced our sword fighting skills. 

What? You don't think that makes sense? We had all these futuristic weapons and we played with pieces of metal? Well to tell you the truth neither Shane nor I had liked guns, even though he was a sharp shooter. We had done it more for fun and exercise then anything else, after all those pieces of metal weren't exactly the easiest things to swing around and keep control of at the same time. Of course we didn't just do swords, we also used other weapons that you would consider "out-dated" in the thirty first century.

**Chapter Three**

I walked threw an overgrown forest, broad sword in hand. I had to use it to clear a path the brush was so thick.

"I think the computer loaded the wrong program Shane!" I yelled threw the mass of shrubs and trees. 

"I think you might be rite!" Shane yelled back, he sounded a good distance away. "You must of loaded the wrong disk."

"No, the disk I put in was clearly marked Warehouse District'." I replied finally coming to a clearing. Shane stumbled out of the jungle into the clearing from the other side a few minutes later also caring a broad sword.

"Well unless the 'Warehouse District is having some sort of exotic plant show, I think you loaded the wrong disk." He said looking around. "Hey I don't remember this part of the program. Infact I don't think there are suppose to any clearings in this jungle."

"I bet Luke has been messing with it," Luke was really into computer games, unfortunately he liked to tamper with our Virtual Reality programs we used for training instead of a regular computer game. "He probably just labeled it wrong."

"Yeah, probably." He replied turning and facing me, we were a good thirty yards a part. "But hey, this will work. After all it's big enough, just a little different terrain..." He said with a smile and came running at me.

"A little?" I asked skeptically and waited for his attach. 

As he reached me he jumped into the air and with both hands brought the sword down at my head, I quickly brought mine up to meet his, the sound of clashing metal rang throughout the virtual jungle. Then he brought the blade back around and swung it down low attempting to cut off my lower leg, I quickly jumped barely avoiding the blade. Unfortunately as I landed I began to loose my balance, and, seeing this opportunity, he brought his blade down on my right shoulder. Cutting my arm clean off.

"I keep telling you if you had a lighter sword you wouldn't loose your balance as easy." Shane sighed.

"I know.. " I sighed looking at my arm witch was now lying on the ground. Since it was virtual reality it didn't hurt.. But it sure looked bad. 

I took my helmet off, and was back in the V.R. center on the ship. It was a fairly large room with quite a few V.R. sets. I looked at the "sword" I was holding. It was actual a V.R. rod, you could change it's weight and size to make it feel like the weapon you were using in the program.

"Don't feel bad." Shane said slipping his helmet off. "You can do just as much damage with something lighter, plus you'll have better balance and speed. Who knows you might actually beat me with a lighter sword." He smiled playfully.

"Didn't you know?" I asked

"Know what?" He looked puzzled.

"The only reason I haven't been using a lighter sword is because I know I'll beat you." I smiled

"Ooooh..." He laughed. "Well, I believe that when I see it."

By now it was getting late, and we had to get up early the next morning for E.T. training, so we said our goodbyes and headed to our separate quarters.

**Chapter Four**

The next morning is one I will never forget. Cally and I had been sleeping soundly, when we heard a loud crash. We were both jolted awake.

"What was that?" Cally asked still half asleep

"I don't know, but I think we should find out." I said and hopped out of bed, pulling on my regular training outfit. I opened the door as another loud crash echoed threw the hall. It had sounded like it had come from the deck below us, which was were the different training centers were. We headed down, and quickly found it was coming from the gymnasium. The guys were already there. Luke, Brad, and Shane were keeping their distance as Zeek and Shane were battling in the middle of the gym. Zeek was in Sernt morph. Imagine a saint bernard sized armadillo, that is dark green, spits acid, and the armor on it's back looks like thousands of overlapping razor blades. That is what a Sernt looks like, and it was one of Zeek's battle morphs. 

Jace was staring him down from the other side of the gym. He wasn't in morph. He wasn't armed. He wasn't wearing armor of any sort. He was just standing there, anticipating Zeek's attach.

"What the heck is going on?" Cally exclaimed pushing her way between Brad and Shane. "What are they doing?"

"We don't know." Luke said shrugging.

"We didn't even hear them leave this morning, we woke only new something was going on when we heard those loud thuds." Brad explained.

"Yeah and when we got down here, it turns out it is Zeek in morph stomping around the gym trying to ram into Jace." Shane finished

The conversation was interrupted by a sudden shrieking sound coming from Zeek. He had started spitting acid at Jace, but Jace had been prepared. The acid hit an invisible barrier that Jace had set up. The acid sizzled as it ate threw the floor. Zeek's morph let out another shriek enraged at not having beaten it's enemy, it proceeded to charge at Jace, who just calmly stood there.. waiting.. 

"Zeek stop!" Shane yelled too late. Zeek connected with the electrified barrier and curled into a ball of razors as a couple thousand watts of power fried him. 

"Is he ok?" Cally was deeply concerned. 

And as though in reply the massive ball started to roll. It got going pretty fast too, but just before it hit the barrier it stopped and started to hop up and down. The floor shook beneath our feet knocking us down. Jace however simply smirked and levitated a few feet off the ground to avoid the mini earth quake. Zeek finally stopped and uncurled. He snarled at Jace and then de-morphed. 

"Fine. You win." He said de-feated "This round anyway."

"What the heck were you guys-?" Cally was cut off by the sudden appearance of the Captain. We all stood at attention.

"What is going on here?" He demanded.

"Training exercises sir." Jace immediately replied.

"What kind of training exercise causes the entire ship to shake and leaves a hole in the floor!" He yelled.

"The kind we need to practice to get prepared for battle, sir." Jace replied almost automatically. "It was a simple test of Zeek's morphing ability against my E.T. ability."

"The gym is not a place for such exercises." The Captain walked over to Jace. "You are to use the V.R. units for such training."

"With do respect, Sir. When we are put down in the middle of a war zone it's going to be a lot different then V.R. and if we are not fully and completely prepared we aren't going to last to long." Zeek answered before Jace could.

The Captain thought a moment then turned to leave. "Very well. And since you've already damaged this gym, you can practice here. And ONLY here." He quickly left to attend to his duties.

"You guys were training?" Cally asked skeptically.

"No. I was proving a point to Zeek." Jace replied

"And what would that be?" Shane inquired. "That my E.T. skills can't be beaten by someone in morph." 

"Are you saying your invulnerable?" Luke asked.

"Not completely, no. But if I keep training in a few years I will be." Jace explained "I've already mastered the advanced forms of Defence and Suggestion. I've mastered the basics of Hypnosis and Attach, and I've almost got the advanced forms of Healing and External E.T."

"What's Suggestion?" Brad wondered.

"Suggestion is an extremely advanced form of Hypnosis. You can use it to make your opponent believe something has happened that really hasn't." Shane explained, Brad just looked at him.

"Think of it this way. If Jace here wanted you to think that Luke had just hit you upside the head, he could. And it would seem so real that you'd probably sock him Luke." I tried to make it easier for him to understand.

"But that's impossible." Zeek commented "Even the most talented E.T.s back home had to study from twenty to twenty three years to get that advanced."

"Well I learned it in five." Jace smiled

"How come you never told us you were that advanced, Jace?" I couldn't help but wonder. After all he had obviously been training on his own, without our knowing so for quite sometime.

"Didn't seem important." He replied.

"Well then why did you decide to show off all the sudden?"

"Because we are going into battle in less then two days, and I haven't got to test my skills outside V.R." 

"So you don't actually know if your that advanced or not. Your just now finding out how advanced you are by testing your skills on Zeek." Cally commented.

"Yeah, I guess you could put it that way." 

"Have you tested your Suggestion skill?" Shane asked.

"No, not yet."

"Try it out on Brad. Make him think Shane hit him." Luke smiled.

"I'm not going to screw around with you guys' minds. It wouldn't be rite." Jace said.

"I think we should all test Jace's Defence. Since I wasn't able to beat him by myself, if we all morph he can't possibly win." Zeek suggested.

"You wish." Jace laughed "But it would be a good test. Come on guys give me everything you got."

We all agreed. Zeek went back into Sernt morph. Brad morphed a Mauch, which is a creature that is a little bigger then a house cat, but it definitely does not look like a cat. It has no ears, not tail, and no eyes. It stands on four legs and has shaggy fur that is a deep brown color. It can use it's sense of smell to identify the enemy, but the hairs on it's body are also extremely sensitive to air currents and can form mental pictures based on these currents. It is lightning quick and has needle teeth and claws to rip into it's prey.

Luke morphed a Crilne. A Crilne is the no bigger then a rabbit, and looks surprisingly like one. Well except for the fact it has no fur and claws tipped with poison. It also has an amazing tunneling ability, it can dig threw solid rock, and most types of metals. The poison in its claws can kill a full grown human being in less then 5 minutes once in the blood stream.

Cally went with a Monscrem. Twice the size of the Sernt it has stands on four legs and is covered with parasitic spider like creatures called Ress. The Ress and the Monscrem live off each other. The Monscrem is actually a herbivore and is defenseless against predators. The Ress can suck the life out of most creatures, but for some reason the Ress can live off of the Monscrem without killing it. But if any creature should venture close enough to the host Monscrem to scare it, a group of Ress will attach the enemy which they assume is trying to steal their meal. So the Monscrem provides the meal and the Ress provides the protection.

Shane morphed into a Dentrime. This creature is the same size as a coyote but looks almost identical to the Earth Panther. The only differences being the size and the face, which is covered by distinctive markings that are either blue or yellow. They are agile and easily sneak up on their prey without it even knowing it is there.

I morphed a Trilc. The first thing I always noticed when I morphed Trilc was my skin changed to a crimson red and I grew about 3 feet. My arms grew out until they were about four and a half feet long. About a foot down on my arm was were my elbow was. At my elbows my arms flattened out and hardened into blades. Three and a half foot long blades. I felt spikes grow out of my spinal column and go from the top of my skull all the way down my back. I went blind momentarily as my eyes grew a little bigger and changed to a solid black. When my vision came back all the Trilc could see was the heat emanating from the animals around it. It didn't take me more then a few seconds to finish the morph since it was one I had practiced a lot. The creatures mind was passive. It didn't seem to mind the other creatures around it. What did bother it was the fact it wasn't in it's natural mountain habitat. This bothered it deeply and almost seemed to perplex the mind as it worked to figure out where it was. The Trilc were a very inteligent race of creatures. They weren't ruled by their animal aggresion, and yet weren't sivilized enough to develop a society. At the time it was one of my favorite morphs. The only defence the Trilc had was it's blades and spines. It had quick movement, not quite as fast as some of the animals my friends had morphed, but fast enough to sute me.

Jace stood a good distance from us. He calmly waited for us to finish morphing.

"Who's first?" Jace asked looking over the group. "Or are you all going to gang up on me at once?"

I'm going to get you this time. Zeek replied in thought speak.

He stomped the ground a few times then charged Jace, but stoped a few yards away and spat acid. The acid once agian revealed the barrier Jace had surrounded himself with. 

"Now what?" Jace asked the Zeek.

I can't do anything but get electrocuted in this morph.. Zeek sighed and walked back to his place. 

Let me have a go at it. Brad said, bolting twored Jace but before hitting the barrier jumped over him, landing behind. He attempted attaching his back, only to reveal the barrier completely surrounded him.

That... Hurt.... A... Lot... Brad commented before demorphing. He staggered to the side. "I'm fine. Somebody else will have to take him down."

We all took turns trying to get to him, but it seemed impossible to get past that barrier. 

Hey, I've got an idea. Shane said to us, leaving Jace out. Luke do you think you could tunnel under Jace?

No sweat. Luke replied.

Cally do you think you can get the Ress to follow a tunnel?

Yeah I'm pretty sure I can. She replied

Ok. Then here's the plan. Zeek, Jessie and I will distract him. When he isn't paying attention to you two, Luke you dig a tunnel under him, and Cally try to get the Ress to follow Luke. If I'm rite he won't be expecting that, and the barrier won't be under him.

Sounds reasonable. Let's do it and show him that he isn't as invincible as he thinks! Zeek shouted.

Zeek, Luke, and I approached Jace cautiously. Zeek started spitting acid at the barrier, Shane acted as though he was trying to find a weak spot in the barrier, and I tried hitting the barrier with my blades. It hurt, but hey it did distract him. I glanced at Cally and Luke. Luke had just gone under the floor and making the tunel. I could see the Ress on Cally start to scurry down off her and into the hole. 

"Come on guys, give it up. You can't get threw the barrier." Jace smirked as we continued the distraction. But he wasn't smurking when the floor suddenly burst open and a Crilne popped out followed by a couple hundred Ress. The Ress imediatly crawled onto Jace and latched on. Jace responded to this with a scream of fear. He dropped to the floor and started to roll to crush the spider like creatures. 

"Ok! Ok! You guys have proved your point!" He yelled yanking them off his body as he continued to roll.

Cally demorphed and as she did the Ress disapeared. The rest of us demorphed as well. It was funny to see Jace still rolling on the floor, he was truly terrified, but none of us laughed. After all we all had known that Jace wasn't going to be happy about loosing. We knew better then to rub it in, but Zeek just couldn't help it. He really tried not to. Well at least that's what he told me later..

"Oh, shut up Zeek!" Jace yelled getting up. "It's not like you beat me by yourself."

"Yeah but you should of seen your face!" Zeek laughed.

"I'm sure it was hilariouse," Jace replied sarcastically "But remember I was just practicing my Defence there. Now I think I'll practice my Attach." 

His hands began to glow with red energy. The red symbolized anger, which ment he was tapping his emotional energies. He made a quick slashing motion with his hands causing them to create a red X in the air, which emmidiatly headed for Zeek.

"Zeek drop!" I yelled. 

He stopped laughing and looked up, and dropped apon seeing the energy. The X flew past him and hit the wall, which left a big hole in the wall.

"Watch it!" Zeek yelled getting back to his feet. "You could of killed me!"

"You should have seen the look on your face." Jace mimicked with a smirk. "Not as funny when it's you is it?"

"I get it." Zeek mumbled, the he dropped to his knees and placed his hands palm down on the floor. "Let's see you block this." His hands charged with yellow energy, symbolizing adrenalin, and sent it threw the floor boards at Jace. The floor under Jace exploded as it reached him, sending Jace into the air. He got lucky and landed on his feet.

"What would have been the point of blocking when it's so easy to dodge?" Jace provoked.

"Enough is enough guys." Shane yelled. "Both of you knock it off rite know!" 

They ignored him, Zeek used his anger this time to send a sphere of red energy cerining twored Jace. Jace put his hands out infront of him and created a barrier just as the energy sphere exploded. Jace then sliced at the air agian, this time using his life force to charge the attach. As the streak of energy flew at Zeek it hardened, into a curved blade. Zeek barely ducked it in time. The blade hit the wall behind him and stuck there. We all looked at Jace. It was nearly impossible to energy into something solid. Those who could do it had spent their entire lives training in E.T. and were well in their eighties. Jace looked just as shocked as the rest of us, he looked at his hands his jaw open.

"How the heck did I do that?" He asked out loud still looking at his hands.

"Good question." Zeek said as he examined the blade in the wall. He tapped it to make sure it was safe, then pulled it out of the wall. It was 2 ft long and 2 inches wide, it was curved like a boomerang and both sides were razor sharp.

"It's impossible." Shane said in a hushed tone.

We all stood in the partly demolished gym in silence and awe. At the time we couldn't of immagined that Jace had that kind of power. It was, after all, impossible. That's one thing you learn as you grow up, things that often seem impossible are very possible... And in some cases those things can become your worst nightmares.

**Chapter Five**

Even the next day we were all still stunned. Jace more so then the rest of us. We didn't do any of our regular practices because we were suppose to get ready to land in the war zone in the next twenty four hours. So we all just kind of took it easy that day. After all, as far as we new it was the last day we had to spend doing nothing. Well.. That's what was suppose to happen that day, but as soon as we were all finished packing we were called to the bridge by the Captian. I can't remember exactly how long we stood there listening to him, but it seemed like an eternaty. See he had given us permission to use the Gym to practice.. Unfortunatly he didn't like what was left after the practice. So we spent most of our morning getting chewed out for such irrisponcibitly, especially Shane. He was suppose to be the most responcible. I could tell he wanted to argue with the Captian but he held back, he new we were in enough trouble already, and there was no sence in making it worse. After he was done yelling at us he stated that we were to spend the rest of that day repairing the Gym. 

"Great, we have to spend or last day fixing something that he clearing gave us permission to break." Brad moaned.

"It Zeek and Jace's fault. Your the ones that started it." Luke commented.

"We weren't the ones that tunneled threw the freakin' floor!" Jace snapped.

"That wasn't my idea, it was Shane's." Luke replied.

"Leave me out of this." Shane said. "After all Cally and you didn't have to listen to me."

"Oh, don't even try and blame this on us." Cally put it. "We were following orders. And if it's anyone's fault it's Jaces'!"

"It is not my fault!" Jace yelled "Zeek's the one who said he could beat me in morph, he's the one who started it."

"Your the one who was acting like a big shot about it!" Zeek shot back.

And before I knew it they were all yelling about who's fault it was. It was amazing how easily we had all become friends in the begining, but nobody was acting like friends at that moment. 

"Guys?" Everyone ignored me. This was going to work out real good when we got to the war zone. "Can you all just shut up for one second!" I yelled, and they shut up. See at the time I wasn't one to yell. I was quiet and that's the last thing I did to get peoples attention. But at that moment they were really starting to get annoying. "What is with everyone lately? It seems like theres always an argument about something. Especially when it come to you two!" I said pointing to Zeek and Jace. "Now, we all trashed the gym. Regardless of who started it, and the Captian told all of us to fix it. And this fight of 'who started it' isn't going to help any!"

"Yeah but Jace-" Zeek started.

"Just drop it Zeek." I interupted. "We are suppose to be a team! If we can't work together when we aren't on the battlefield how the heck are we suppose to work together when we are in the middle of the war that's going on?"

"You know we have been fighting a lot lately." Zeek comented.

"No kidding.." Jace rolled his eyes.

"And it's always you that starts it." Zeek accused.

"In your dillusional mind maybe." 

"Hey didn't you guys hear a thing I said?" I interupted agian.

"Yeah. But Zeek didn't." Jace replied.

"Oh shut your-" 

"Knock it off you two." Brad interupted Zeek. "Jessie's rite. If we can't work together now, we are going to get slaughtered out there."

"Fine." Zeek and Jace replied in unison.

"Now, are you guys finally ready to go fix that gym?" I asked.

"No." Zeek stuck out his tounge. "Because the Captian should clean it up... After all he was the one dumb enough to let us use it in the first place.."

We all laughed and headed to the gym. 

**Chapter Six**

"This is worst then pain tolerance testing." Zeek complained. "At least then we got to break for lunch." We had been working for close to three hours, and we weren't even half way done.

"This would go alot faster if you'd do something besides complain." Cally laughed helping Zeek lay a new floorboard over a portion of one of the acid induced holes.

"I spy with my little eye..." Zeek started.

"That is the stupidist game." Luke commented.

"Something that is blue." Zeek finished ignoring Luke.

"I know!" Cally exclaimed. "Shane's jeans!"

"Bingo." Zeek chuckled.

"I thought we were playing 'I spy'?" Brad asked confused.

"He ment that she got it rite not the game." Shane laughed.

"Oh.. I new that.." Brad smiled a little emberased. "Ok my turn!" Cally siad. "I spy something... gray!"

"Brad's shirt." Luke guessed decideing that the game was a good way to pass time.

"Nope." 

"The nails we are using to put down the floorboards." Zeek guessed

"No.." 

"The walls." I guessed

"Yes! Your turn Jessie." Cally excalimed "Ok. I spy something brown." I said

"My shoes." Jace guessed.

"No."

"The floor boards." Shane guessed.

"No."

"My shirt." Cally guessed.

"Nope."

"Is it part of the gym or on somebody?" Brad asked.

"On sombody." I replied.

"My cap?" Zeek asked pulling his cap off his head.

"No."

"Luke's shoe laces." Brad guessed

"Nope."

"Well what is it then?" Cally said becoming flustrated.

"Everyone give up?" I asked.

"Yes." They replied.

"Shane's eyes." I smiled at Shane. He smiled back. 

"Oh, my gawd.." Zeek said acting shocked. "How could have we missed that!"

"Shane's eyes? Isn't that just so sweet." Jace teased.

"Oh, shut up. I won didn't I?" I laughed.

"Technically you cheated though." Zeek argued

"How did she cheat?" Shane questioned "Well... uh.. She just did ok." Zeek replied

"You are so immature." Luke said

"I am not immature.." Zeek protested

"Then what exactly are you?" Jace asked "I haven't decided yet." He replied.

"Well until you decide we will consider immature." Luke laughed.

"He can't help it," Brad said seemingly coming to Zeek's defence. "After all he is the youngest."

"Yeah so there." Zeek added then looked a little confused. "Wait a second.."

"Ok we aggree you have a valid excuse Zeek." Jace luaghed.

"I can't win with you people can I?" Zeek asked.

"No, because your outnumbered." Brad smiled

"Oh come on guys, leave him alone." Shane said .

"Yeah, we do have to finish working on this sometime today." I added.

"Fine. We can continue this conversation later." Luke smiled.

The rest of that day went by quickly. We never finished fixing the gym, but we came close. We had put the thoughts of the war zone out of our minds that hole day. Unfortunatly at night, when it's dark and quiet, your mind tends to wander to the stuff you really don't want to think about. I don't think anyone got any sleep that night. And after that night I don't think any of us had a good night sleep for quite some time...

**_T_o _B_e _C_ontinued..**

Yes I know I said that they'd be in the war zone by now, but I got carried away on the hole Zeek vs Jace thing O.o I think I wrote to much dialogue in this one.. Seems more like a script then a story.. O well...

What did you think of Fate (Part 2)? Please e-mail your comments to:  


Jade_Mishima@yahoo.com

Arigato for reading! Please review!


	3. Fate Chapter 14 A New Reality

"That's the camp?" Zeek asked skeptically.  
  
"Do you see any other camps Zeek?" Jace rolled his eyes.  
  
Our first glimps of our new home we got from the back of a transport. The sky was gray and clouded, their were no trees in site, and the grass, or what grass was left, was a yellowish color. The air smelled of smoke, and ever so often a distant explosion rattled the ground under the transport ever so slightly. The camp itself was surrounded by a high wall, with razor wire lineing the top. I remember my heart sinking at the site of such gloomy surondings. It wasn't the most welcoming picture as you can imagine. We new from Derin had taught us that we would never be fully prepared for war, but we were even less prepared then we thought...  
  
"Hey guys..." Luke said looking up at the sky to the side of the transport. "What's that?"  
  
"What's wha-?" Shane replied, then looked up into the gray abyss. A tiny black dot headed in our direction.  
  
"Oh God.. That isn't what I think it is, is it?" Cally whispered.  
  
We all froze. We couldn't move.. couldn't speak.. couldn't even breath.. Several more of those tiny dots appeared in the sky around the other one, and it became evident they were missles aimed in our direction.. We sat for several seconds there, just watching... Shane was the one who broke the silence.  
  
"Everyone shields! NOW!" He ordered. We all snapped into military mode, tapping different energies to generate force fields around ourselves. "Jace, get one around this transport too!"  
  
Jace had always resented having to take orders from Shane, after all he was more skilled then the rest of us, but he reacted emediatly to the order and created a shield around the transport as well as himself.  
  
And then, a whistling sound.. we went silent. It grew louder.. And then... BOOM! To the side of our transport.. WOOOSH! the force knocked our transport on it's side throwing us all out onto the open ground. BOOM! Another one not 100 yards away from us, dirt and dieing grass flew in huge clumps into the air raining down like massive pieces of hail.  
  
"RUN!" Shane yelled the order over the defeaning roar of explosions, as he climbed to his feet and started to run, attempting to avoid the chunks of debris raining down.  
  
BOOM! ... KABOOM! Another missle nailed the transport we had been riding in, it exploded into a ball of flames. Jace had been stunned enough to loose his concentration on the forcefield, he and Luke were the only ones who hadn't heard the order to run. They both were just beginning to shake off the shock of getting hit by the missle. The force of the exploding transport tossed them like rag dolls several hundred yards. They both landed hard on the dieng grass, followed by falling earth and scrap metal. Those of us who were up and running, were knocked down by the force. I saw Zeek struggle back to his feet and try and help Cally to hers. Brad and Shane were up and heading twored Jace and Luke, I looked over my shoulder to see the barage was far from over.   
  
"Oh Shit!" Zeek yelled as a missle came screaming down on top of him and Cally. I saw him pull her close and charge a force field with a combination of adrenaline and life force energy. My stomach reched as I saw a ball of fire engulf the two as the missle hit only feet away from them seconds later. The force agian knocked me down. I rolled over onto my back and, seeing another heading twored were Shane and Brad were checking on Jace and Luke, I had just enough time to charge a ball of adrenalin energy and hurl it at the missle. It exploded while still a few hudred feet in the air, showering the four in flaming debris. I managed to get to my feet agian and took off in a dead run twored the clearing smoke were Zeek and Cally had been standing.   
  
"Cally! Zeek!" I yelled as a stumbled coughing threw the smoke. My lungs were burning, and I knew I had at least one broken rib. "Can you guys here me!?"  
  
"Jessie.." Cally moaned quietly. When I saw her I gasped. She was black. Her hole body had been burnt.  
  
"It's ok Cally..." I said reasuringly as another missle exploded not to far from us.   
  
"Zeek..." She said weakly. "Where.."  
  
"I'll find him.." I said, not wanting to leave her there by herself, and yet wanting to find my other friend. I stayed beside her and yelled. "Zeek!"  
  
He didn't answer.  
  
"ZEEK!" I screamed as loud as I could.   
  
I heard a faint coughing sound.  
  
"I'll be rite back." I stood and ran in the direction of the sound.   
  
"Zeek!" I fell to my knees beside him. He looked even worse then Cally. He was burnt just as bad as Cally, but his left arm was tore to heck. Part of the skin and muscle were gone, the shoulder bone was broken and his arm set at an odd angle.  
  
"It hurts..." He winced his one good eye filled with tears. "Oh God it hurts..."  
  
"Don't worry, once we get to the camp you'll get healed and be fine." I said trying to sound re-assuring. The explosions had stopped and I prayed that they didn't start agian.  
  
"Jessie! Zeek! Cally!" I heard Shane yell. Threw the smoke I could see four figures heading in our direction.   
  
"Shane!" I yelled back. "Over hear!"  
  
Shane was the first to arrive, followed by Brad who was supporting Luke who had a visibly broken leg, and then Jace who didn't look like he had a scratch on him. We managed to move Cally so she and Zeek were close together.   
  
"We have to heal them somewhat or else they won't make it if we wait on help." Shane said  
  
"Heal Cally first..." Zeek saied struggling to maintain consciecness. Cally had already passed out from the pain.  
  
"You guys heal Cally." Jace said, "I'll take care of Zeek."  
  
Shane nodded and took my hand, I took Lukes and he in turn took Brads. We sat around Cally and all concentrated on one goal: Healing Cally. Cally was surrounded in a blueish aura as our combined energies began to heal her battered form. Slowly her skin began to turn a pinkish color as it layed flat agianst her muscles and reformed. Soon she was left with only a few 1st degree burns here and there. We all stopped at the same time, breathing hard. Even with the four of us the energy drain was immense.  
  
I looked over at Zeek and Jace.  
  
"Be careful, man." Zeek said and grimaced as Jace put his hands on his shoulders. "I've got a really bad sunburn..."  
  
Jace didn't say anything. He closed his eyes and began concentrating. He rolled his head back his head so it was facing the sky. I felt the air around us begin to to move. The breeze began to clear off the smoke. In the distance I could see several well armed transports heading in our direction. I looked back to Jace. He opened his eyes still faceing twored the sky. They were distant. He was in a different world, one of dreams and nightmares. A place that all of us went when we used massive amounts of energy. A place were you stood on the edge of reality and fantasy. Where if you went to far in the wrong direction you could loose your mind... or your life... Zeek's body convulsed suddenly as wave after wave of energy pulsed threw Jace and into Zeek. Every wave healing him a little bit more. I watched Jace's eyes closely, I saw them begin to roll into the back of his head.   
  
With what energy I had left I dove and broke Jace's hold on Zeek. Jace layed on the ground for a moment, motionless, and then let out a deep gasp for air and began to cough.  
  
"Are you ok?" I asked him.  
  
"Yeah." He closed his eyes taking another deep breath. "Almost went to far.."  
  
"I know." I smiled. "You might be more skilled then the rest of us, but you still need to work on your limit break off."  
  
"Yeah.." He returned the smile, it was the first smile I had seen from him that day.   
  
I looked back at Zeek. Almost completely healed he lay there just gazing at the sky. Cally was still unconscious and not in as good of condition as Zeek. As the other tranports got closer we all sat and layed there in silence.. The silence was broken by Zeek who voiced what the rest of us were thinking..  
  
"Can we go home now?" He whispered. His voice was that of a frightened child.  
  
And I realized something that day. We were all just frightened children stuck in an age old war that threatened to claim us all.. And for the first time in my life I knew what it was to truly be afraid... 


	4. Fate Chapter 15 A Long Way From Home

  
The sound of rain on our tent ceiling was the only sound that comforted our miserable group. We all sat in our new home. A worn out tent with it's share of holes. It was fairly large, big enough for four rickety bunk beds, a worn old table, two wobbly chairs, and a couple of old wooden trunks. Everything about the place was dreary, it seemed as though hope had given up and depression had made itself comfortable in the confines of our little hole in the ground. I sat on my cot with my legs pulled to my chest. I glanced at the others. Cally lay in her bed, still unconscious from the earlier attach, Zeek sat on the floor beside her, his head hung as he mumbled incoherently about something or other. Brad and Luke sat at the table, both attempting to keep a conversation going about something other then the attack. Jace sat by himself, on the floor in the corner of the room; just staring off into space, the only sign that told me he was still alive was the fact he blinked every now and then. And Shane sat on the cot next to me; he looked longingly out the plastic window, at the sad world outside. Yeah, depression was definitely planning on moving in permanently.  
  
"Do you suppose the Animorphs went threw stuff like that?" Luke asked aloud, trying to put an end to the mood of hopelessness.  
  
"Of course they did," Brad's face brightened. "They went threw it all!"  
  
Brad wasn't exactly the smartest of our group, but when it came to anything, and I mean anything, involving Animorphs he knew it all.  
  
"Just think..." Zeek spoke up, a tinge of self-hatred in his voice. "They didn't go threw the years of training we did, and we did ten times worse then they would of..."  
  
"Zeek," Shane sighed. "Their first battle experience didn't even involve missiles.."  
  
"But we went threw every possible training we could have; we prepared for all this crap." Zeek said visibly frustrated. "And we still failed miserably. We all almost got killed for crying out loud!"   
  
Zeek was upset. For Zeek to get upset something extremely awful had to occur. Zeek's one of thoughts people that go around with a smile on their face 24/7. He doesn't get mad. He doesn't over react. He doesn't get upset. But you could tell he was all three of those things at that moment.  
  
"We all new actually being in a battle would be a whole new experience," I said "plus we didn't exactly expect a surprise attach."  
  
"How did the Yeerks know we were coming anyway?" Luke asked suddenly. "Our ship was cloaked, and from what I heard, us arriving were kept in the strictest confidence. Most of the soldiers here didn't even know about us."  
  
"Traitor.." Jace whispered from his section of the room, never once he turned his gaze to us.  
  
"What?" Shane looked at Jace with skepticism.  
  
"There's a traitor in the ranks... A double agent..." Jace continued. "Someone who's leaking information to the Yeerks."  
  
"Get real!" Zeek practically yelled. "There's no way in heck a Yeerk could get in here! Everyone who comes and goes is scanned for a Yeerks; all animals found within the vicinity are caught or shot. It's impossible."  
  
"It doesn't have to be a Yeerk. It could be some just guy the Yeerks paid off to spy." Jace said, this time he turned towered the group, though his eyes were still distant. "Anyone greedy enough would sell out his own mother..."  
  
"I sure hope your wrong..." Shane said. "Because if you're rite then we are going to have to suspect everyone in this camp of treachery..."  
  
"We can't even start to think like that..." Cally said, her eyes still closed she must have been listening to the conversation. "If we do then we'll get our priorities mixed up and end up questioning every order and assignment we are given."  
  
"Cally!" Zeek jumped up. "Are you ok?"  
  
"I'm fine." Cally smiled, opening her eyes. "I think most of my injuries have healed." She sat up and stretched to see if anything still hurt.  
  
"Well that's one less thing to worry about." Brad smiled; relieved his little sister was awake.  
  
I glanced out the window. It had grown dark as we'd been talking, and now outside the window it seemed as though we were trapped in a vat of ink.   
  
"I think it's time we all got some sleep." I suggested. "The only one of us that has actually rested since we got here is Cally."  
  
"You're rite." Shane sighed and lay down on his bed. "Let's get some sleep, no doubt tomorrow we will get our orders."  
  
Brad and Luke got up from their seats and found their beds, and lay down, as did Zeek.  
  
"Goodnight." Zeek yawned, realizing how exhausted he was.  
  
"Night." Cally said lying back down and closing her eyes.  
  
"Sleep tight." I said, crawling under the thin blanket.  
  
"Don't let the bedbugs bite." Shane finished the rhyme.  
  
"Hey, better bugs then slugs." Luke laughed.  
  
"Got that rite!" Brad agreed.  
  
Shane turned out the light that had provided barely enough to see, and we all settled in for the night.   
  
At the time I didn't realize that Jace had stayed in his spot in the corner, just staring into the vast pit of darkness that dwelt outside our windows and that engulfed us once the lights were out...  
  
__________________________________________________________________________________  
  
There I mentioned the Animorphs... I'm hoping to include the history of the Animorphs a little more in the up coming chapters. But I figured I'd better mention them soon because I was afraid I'd loose all my readers if I didn't... All two of them... ^_~  
  



	5. Fate Chapter 16 The General's Daughter

"How long are we signed on for?" Zeek asked as we headed to meet our camanding officer for our orders. 

"You already know Zeek.." Luke sighed a tired sigh. 

"I know, but I still can't believe we are stuck here for four years minimum." 

It was fairly warm that day, but he air was still full of moister from the rain the day before. We all looked like we had been up for several weeks; I know none of us slept well the night before. I, myself, felt like I was walking around in some unbelievable nightmare. Then I heard it. The only voice on the face of the planet that at that very moment I did not want to hear.. 

"Fall in!" A man in a generals uniform commanded a group of soldiers. 

"Oh, God no.." I said as I involentarily brought my hands to my face. "Anyone but him.." 

"What's wrong?" Cally asked me. 

"I'll be.." Jace sayed a smirk crossing his face. 

"I'm with you Jess.." Zeek aggreed with my earlier statement. "Anyone but him." 

"Are we missing something?" Luke asked refering to himself, Cally, and Brad. "If I'm not mistaken that's General Avon Traker. He's practically incharge of the entire Crimean Army! It's an honor to be working directly under his command." 

"Not if you the 'General's daughter'." Shane said and patted me on the back... 

"Or the 'General's daughter's best friends'.." Added Zeek, he looked like he was going to cry, or throw up, which ever came first. 

And before we could say anything else.. 

"What are you soldiers doing standing here clucking like hens?!" General Traker yelled. "Fall in before I nail ya all one and make ya fall over!" 

We all quickly fell into line at attention. At that moment I wished that somebody would just shoot me.. 

"You bunch of sissy's!" His voice seemed to get louder. "You were on this planet less then twenty minutes, and managed to screw up enough to be able to slack off an entire day!" 

"With due respect sir-" That's as far as Luke got. 

"SHUT YOU'RE FACE SOLDIER!" The General barked into Lukes face. "YOU DO NOT TALK UNLESS I GIVE YOU PERMISSION TO! DO YOU UNDERSTAND?" 

"Yyy..Yes Sir.." Luke looked like he'd just been slapped. Heck I wouldn't doubt if the General couldn't make guys 3 times Lukes age cry. But you do have to remember we weren't all that old, sixteen and seventeen on our planet,but only eleven and twelve in earth years. 

"What was that?" 

"Yes Sir!" Luke straitened up. 

"I've had the unfortunate task of working with some of you before.." He stated refering to Jace, Shane, Zeek, and I. 

He went on, about the same exact things I'd heard him babble about before, I ignored him. I glanced over at the others, they were getting bored to. Well, except for Cally, Brad, and Luke, they were new to this kind of treatment, they were most definatly going to listen.. 

"And as for you four slakers," He said, I knew who he was refering too. It never mattered if we were paying attention or not, he ALWAYS said we were slakers. He never cut us a break.. "You get to take ten laps around camp! On the double" 

None of us said anything. We followed in order of the line we were standing in. Shane then Zeek, then Jace, and finally me. We jogged a full hour before the General sent someone to stop us. You see, when he says ten laps he really means 'Run until I tell you to stop.'... We'd learned that the hard way to. We were also told to meet at the Generals tent to find out what our first mission was. 

_____________________________________________________________________________________________ 

Wow I have five, count em' FIVE, readers! WooHoo! You'd better watch out Forlay ;-) 

Also, Jan was wonderin if Zeek was related to Marco, well that would make perfect sence if he was.. He is related to an Animorph, though I'm not going to say who.. Of course he's not a direct descendent or anything. It's actually rather confusing explaining who's related to who, because some of them are related to more then one, and, well some of them aren't related to the Animorphs. At least not that anyone's found.. But anyway, later in the story I will reveal who's related to who! So stay tuned!


	6. Fate Chapter 17 Mission Objective

~*Note*~ (this is to benefit both Jan Girl and ppl like her ^_~) ALL of fate is told from Jessie's point of view. Or I should say it's from her future self's point of view. When Fate is finished, Jace, Zeek, and Shane's will take there turns telling the story.)~*End Note*~ 

"Attention!" General Traker ordered. The four of us had just gotten there just in time.

I glanced around, it looked like their seventy or more soldiers standing at attention outside the officers quarters. "We've learned that the Yeerks set up a small mobile missile installation only fourteen miles east of our camp. They revealed their position approximately two days ago, in a surprise attach on our arriving recruits." He glanced at us. "However, we believe this wasn't what they're original purpose for the installation was. Stevens!"

A man who was in his late thirties stepped up in front of the group. 

"As you all know, a solar generated force wall surrounds this camp." As he talked a 3D picture of the camp appeared in front of him, it was a couple of feet in diameter and about a foot in height. A blue dome around the image showed were the force wall was. "If this force wall was hit with enough force in a single designated spot..." A small red dot flashed on the dome. "The structure would become unstable and send a power surge back to our generators... " The image showed the dome collapse and disapear, and a rather large explosion occur in the structure that held the generators, this took out part of the metal wall that surrounded the circumference of the camp. "This would cause the generators to explode, thereby taking out part of the south wall." The image flickered and then disappeared. "It was only a matter of time before the Yeerks in this quadrant realized our weakness. If they take out the force wall, we're in a lot of trouble."

"We intend to send 82 soldiers." General Traker began. Out of the corner of my eye I looked at the rest of the soldiers. I wondered if there were any of our people in the group, but the majority was human, I also noticed a group of around ten Hork-bijair towered the front. "We will send nine transports. Eight of which will hold ten soldiers in each. Seven Human, one Hork-bijair, and two Crimean. This will be a frontal assault; you will be traveling over flat land directly toward the missile installation. The two Crimean's in each transport will generate a shield around their vehicle that should shield everyone from the majority of the fire. Once you are approximately one mile from the installation, you will exit the transports. The ninth transport will be loaded with rocket launchers, plasma launchers, and several E.M.P launchers. One human along with Private Serac," I glanced at Jace. The General might of treated us like dirt sometimes, but he knew our abilites. "Will be on his transport. Private Serac will maintane a shield around this vehicle at all times."

"Once on site you will unload the E.M.P. Launchers first and fire them at the base. This should knock out all the targeting and guidence systems. If they decide to fire on you they will be blind." He continued. "Once this is complete you will unload the rocket and plasma lauchers and use them to demolish the site. You are to aim at missile launch sites and destroy them. Second Lieutenant Redland and his squad of morphers will head in and make sure that everything was destroyed, check to see how many remaining Yeerks there are, and report back to camp." The General finished up. "We will do this mission under cover of darkness. You have thirty-seven hours to prepare for the mission. Dismissed!"

______________________________________________________________

Hehehe... within the next two chapters is a battle scene! 

Oh, and about them being so young, you see the Crimean people develop faster, both physically and mentally, then humans do. Even though they are only 11 and 12 they act more like there in there later teens, well, with the exception of Zeek O.o This also atributes to a shorter life span, most crimeans don't live past seventy, which would be 65 or so in human years. And usually Crimeans are married by the time they reach 25 (19 human years). So if you look at it from a technical point of view, there actually older then the Animorphs were, it's just that they didn't have a choice whether or not and when to fight. Does that explain any thing? Or did I just contradict myself?

Oh and sorry bout the suspence thing :-D It's just that with this new chaptering system it makes updating the story a lot easier. Just think if I couldn't do it chapter by chapter, the story would have been updated since Fate (Part 2)! 


	7. Fate Chapter 18 Troubled Mind

I sat looking out the small window beside my bunk. The sky was dotted here and there with little pinpricks that I assumed were stars. I had listened to everyone talk about the up coming battle. Everyone put in his or her opinions on what morphs we should use, what the best way to approach the site would be, ect. I'd listened, but said very little. I had already grown to hate the camp even though I'd only been there a few days. Of course it wasn't really the camp that bothered me, that was just an excuse; The General was the one that bothered me. 

Now don't get me wrong, I never hated my father. He was courageous, noble, honest, loyal, and dedicated to his job. Unfortunately that left little time to dedicate to his family. When he was my father and not "The General" he was one of the greatest people in the world, but once we were back at camp it was like I wasn't his daughter anymore. Instead I was one of the 'slackers', and was worked twice as hard as anyone else. No I never hated my father, just "The General" he turned into away from home. 

It was dark inside our bunker, everyone had went to bed hours before. I had tried to fall asleep but my mind was plagued with thoughts about what was going to happen to us. Not just the next day, but in the future. A feeling of dread had hung over me since we'd set foot on the planet. I scanned the room and noticed I wasn't the only one awake. Jace sat on his bunk staring into space. 

Jace never did get much sleep it seemed. He always told Zeek and Shane it was just a sleeping disorder he had. He always lied to cover up his troubled past. Jace had had a miserable child hood. His mother left him with his father when he was still an infant. His father was a very tormented man. Depression and alcohol were his two major problems along with a few others, throw in a little boy and what happens? That little boy gets the hell beat out of him whenever daddy isn't happy. When we were little Jace and I lived practically next door to each other. He'd always come over crying, his face and body bruised and in some of the more serious cases bleeding. 

One day he stumbled into my house so battered his face wasn't recognizable. It was so bad my brother tried to stop me from seeing him, fearing it would give me nightmares to see my best friend so hurt. He was rite; it did give me nightmares. My reaction when I saw him was horror; I've never felt so sick in my life. He never said a word, he didn't even cry. Not to long after I heard my father talking to a local police officer. They said that they had video from a hidden camera that showed exactly what had happened. After severally beating Jace, not only with his fists, but with an old broken board as well, his father went onto find a gun. After firing it at Jace several times, and missing repeatedly, he put the gun to his own head and killed himself. 

Jace can't sleep because of his nightmares. He told me once that it was like reliving the same event over and over every night. He even told me he hated that man for putting him through hell and then making sure he never forgot about it. I can't say that I blame him though. 

He looked over at me, noticing I was staring at him. Our eyes locked and I knew he could tell what I was thinking. He smiled vaguely at me and then lay down on his bunk. I did the same, and, somehow, managed to fall asleep. _______________________________________________________________________________ _______________________________________________________________________________

Jeeze, you never really notice how manay readers you have until you stop writing! I'm starting to lose count of all the people who are saying 'Update NOW!' *lol* ^_~

This chapter would have been out sooner but my computer deleted the original >.< So I had to re-write it.. I don't no whether or not I like this chapter as better as the original but I don't remember exactly what I originally wrote either... 

No only Cally, Brad, Jace, Luke, Jessie, Shane, and Zeek can morph. I'd go into the reasons why but I just woke up and can't think of them at this moment -.- . o (zzz...zzz..) 

Ok I used this chapter to go a little more indepth about Jace's character, because I think after the next chapter (battle scene!) I'll start telling the story from his point of view. Sound good everyone? 

Oh and one more thing... To those of you who have read every single chapter: What do you guys think of these little authors notes at the end of almost every chapter? Do they bother you? Cuz I read somewhere you shouldn't do authors notes unless absolutly nescessary and when done they should be kept -really- short..


End file.
